


The Nape of His Neck

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The part of Ray that Fraser loved the most was the nape of his neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nape of His Neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secretlybronte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secretlybronte).



> Written anonymously for Secretlybrontë on Valentine's Day 2008

The part of Ray that Fraser loved the most was the nape of his neck. He didn't know why; he was sure that there were other parts of Ray's body that he _should_ love more. No, it was the nape of his neck, with its ruffle of spiky blond hair and so-soft skin, that aroused him the most. It turned him on, made him hard, made him wish they weren't in public so he could spin Ray around, push him up against the nearest wall and...Fraser stopped that train of though, brushing lint off of his tunic and ignoring the blush heating his cheeks.

And when they got home that night, Fraser didn't hesitate to shove Ray up against the closest vertical surface and nuzzle the nape of his neck, inhaling the scent of him and grinding his erection against the firmness of Ray's buttocks, ignoring the bark of surprised laughter from Ray.

-fin-


End file.
